You Can Go Home Again
by The Spooky Mulder
Summary: COMPLETE Clark goes to a five year class reunion. It's gonna be short, but I worked on it for like, an entire week! I don't own Smallville. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Okay, the premise changed a little from what I said. Clark goes to a five-year class reunion and Lana finds him out. Yeah. Well, here you go! PS- I probably spelled Alicia's name wrong. Sorry. **

You _Can_ Go Home Again

by

The Spooky Mulder

* * *

Clark Kent strode into his apartment after a hard day's work at the _Daily Planet._ Lois had been giving him a hard time about a story he turned in late. "Smallville," she had said. "What took you so long? It's not like you have a life that could get in the way."

_Yeah, _Clark had thought bitterly. _It's not like I dress up in a blue and red suit and save the world on a regular basis._

Fortunately for him, he was used to Lois and her ways. Needless to say, Clark was tired. So he was very happy to be going home to Smallville for the weekend. Not only had his parents (mostly his mom) been telling him to take a break and visit, his high school reunion was also coming up. "I can't believe it's been five years already," he said aloud to his empty Metropolis apartment. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "Oops, almost forgot-" Clark turned around and grabbed his costume, stuffing it carelessly in his bag. "Just in case."

On the way to Smallville Clark thought about his friends and what it would be like to see them Again. _I haven't seen Pete since he moved out of state with his mom. I don't even know if he's coming. He's got to know I'm Superman. And Chloe. I see her sometimes, and she always gives me these looks. _

As Clark's mind wandered, his thoughts landed on Lana. _I wonder how she's doing. Maybe she's changed. I know I have. _

Clark finally pulled up at the Kent Farm. Martha, his mother, was waiting for him.

"Clark!" she said happily when he got out of the car. Martha hugged her son, very happy to see him. "Hi, Mom." Clark said, grinning widely.

"You drove the speed limit, right?" Mrs. Kent asked, always the worried mother. Clark rolled his eyes. "Of course, Mom." Clark looked around at the place he grew up. _Nothing here has changed._

The two entered the big farmhouse. "Hey, Mom. Where's Dad?" Clark asked, noticing his father's absence.

"Oh, he's in town picking something up for me," Martha answered while getting some of her famous apple pie out for Clark.

Clark was sitting in the kitchen eating his piece of pie, basking in the comfort of home. Martha had been folding the laundry and when she finished she joined him. "So, honey," she said. "How are things at work?"

Clark swallowed a bite. "It's…great," he said, thinking about Lois and her scolding.

Martha looked concerned. "Are you sure?" she asked worriedly. Clark smiled at his mother. "No, really. I'm fine, I'm just…tired."

Martha gave him a sly look. "Maybe if you didn't save the world so much…"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Mom!" he said. She just shrugged. "Well, you do."

"It's good to be home," Clark said, looking at his mother fondly.

"It's good to have you home, son." Jonathan Kent said, entering the house through the back door. Clark grinned from ear to ear. "Hey, Dad," he said happily. Jonathan walked forward and embraced his son. "I see you're holding up," he said.

"Everything's fine," Clark answered. "And Lois says hi."

Martha smiled. "How is Lois?" she asked.

Clark sighed. "She's the same, just pushier."

Jonathan laughed after Clark said this. "Lois has never been anything but pushy."

The Kents all laughed together. They sat in their kitchen, reminiscing about things and also discussing their current events. "So, are you looking forward to the reunion?" Jonathan asked. Clark sighed. "I'm not sure," he said. When his parents looked at him expectantly, Clark elaborated. "Well, first there's Chloe. She's been acting strange ever since Alicia- I don't know what's going on there. Then, there's Pete. I haven't seen him or even spoken to him in years. I'm sure he's figured out that I'm Superman, though."

Clark took a breath. "And then there's Lana."

Mr. and Mrs. Kent looked at each other knowingly. "Hey," Clark said in a mock-hurt tone. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jonathan laughed. "It means that some things never change," he said, standing up and ruffling Clark's hair. "I'm gonna hit the sack."

Martha looked at her watch. "Is it that late?" she asked, finding herself hardly able to suppress a yawn. "I guess so. I'm going to bed too. Good night, Clark."

"Good night. I think I'm going to go out for a while, maybe stop by the Talon," Clark said.

"Just be careful," Martha said. "We still get some weird people around here on occasion."

_Some things do stay the same, _Clark thought. _I wonder if there really are people out there with Kryptonite-induced powers still._

Clark put his Superman costume on under his regular clothes then began to walk to the Talon. He could have been there in three seconds if he wanted, but he wanted to enjoy the walk. His thoughts were on a certain brunette. _I wonder what she'll like? I haven't really changed much, except for my hair and glasses, _Clark thought. He had started wearing the glasses he got when that kid had blinded him so no one would suspect he was Superman.

In no time Clark found himself outside the coffee shop known as "the Talon". Luckily the lights were still on, which meant someone was still there. Clark walked in to find Lana and Chloe sitting at a table, talking. When the bell attached to the door rang, both girls looked up at him.

"Clark!" Chloe said, her face lighting up. "How have you been?"

Clark smiled. "Hi, guys. I'm happy to be home."

Lana got up and gave Clark a hug. "Long time no see," she said, her smile not quite as big as Chloe's. "So, what's new with you guys?" Clark asked, sitting in an empty chair at their table.

"Well," Chloe began. "I still can't get over the fact that Lois became a reporter. You too."

Clark blushed. "I guess during high school I never realized how fun it could be."

Chloe smiled. "I taught you well."

Clark turned to Lana. "So how about you?"

"Well, mostly I've been working here at the Talon," she said. "But some times I sub at the school."

"Wow, that's great," Clark said. There was momentary silence in which Chloe decided to take a step up and torment Clark. _For never telling me his secret, _she told herself.

"So, Clark, what do you do in your spare time?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

_Did she do that on purpose? _Clark wondered. "Well I don't usually hve much free time," he replied. Lana stepped in and helped Chloe without even knowing it. "Oh, come on Clark. You've got to have _some_ free time."

Clark looked at Chloe. "I read, I guess."

After they chatted for a while, Clark had to go back home. He was out the door and ready to super-speed away when he heard a shriek come from behind the Talon. Without thinking Clark took his outer clothes off and became Superman. He quickly flew to the alley and looked around. Lana was backed against the dumpster, her hands in front of her face. A mugger was holding a knife to Lana's throat. "Give me all your money!" he growled viciously.

Superman walked forward and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Wha…" the mugger turned around and stared at him stupidly. Superman grabbed the mugger by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "I think you want to be leaving," he said. The mugger nodded and whimpered like a coward. Superman let the mugger down and he ran away. Superman turned to Lana. "Are you okay, miss?" he asked, deepening his voice slightly.

Lana nodded. "Yeah. If you hadn't come Superman, I'd probably be-" She stopped talking when she realized Superman had flown away.

When Clark got home he didn't even bother to take his costume off. He just fell into bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Martha heard Clark come home and got up to check on him. Seeing him in bed still wearing his Superman costume made her smile. "That's my superhero," she said quietly, tucking her son in. Martha kissed him on the forehead then went back to her room and fell back asleep.

**

* * *

A/N: So there it is. Nothing really exciting has happened yet, but I promise chapter two is interesting! So, here's the deal. I hate doing this, but people haven't been reviewing much. I get five reviews, you get the next chapter. I think that's fair, don't you? How hard is it to click on the button and write, "nice story", or "that was wonderful", or even "I think it stunk"? Honestly. I don't care if it's good or bad, just review! Anyway…thanks for reading! The Spooky Mulder**


	2. Chapters Two and Three

**A/N: Okay, I've gotten five!. Chapter 3 (which is the last one) is really short, so I'll combine it with this one. Maybe I'll make an epilogue if it's requested. Here you go! And thanks for all of the kind words! I'm honored that such prestigious authors enjoy my story!**

You _Can _Go Home Again

by

The Spooky Mulder

Chapter Two

* * *

Clark woke up to the sounds of his mother making breakfast. He actually couldn't wait to help his dad with the chores. Clark got out of bed and quickly changed clothes. He then super-sped down the stairs and into a seat at the kitchen table. "Morning, Mom," he said brightly.

"Good morning, Clark," Martha said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Did you have a busy night?"

Clark frowned. "No, I-" he then remembered coming home and not changing clothes. _She must have heard me come in and then come to check on me, _he realized. "Lana got mugged."

Martha's eyes widened. "She didn't know it was you, did she?"

Clark chuckled. "No. She didn't suspect a thing."

Martha smiled. "If you're sure. So, honey, shouldn't you be getting ready for the reunion?"

"What? How late did I sleep?" Clark asked, panicking slightly.

"Clark, it's noon."

Clark felt slow. _I didn't mean to sleep so late, _he thought. The reunion was at 12:30, so Clark had plenty of time. "I'm gonna go help Dad," he said, finishing his "breakfast" quickly and heading out to the field.

Jonathan was building a new fence. Some fierce winds had recently gone through Smallville and knocked the old one over. "Hey, Dad." Clark said, walking up to the place Jonathan was. "Hello, son. Excited about your reunion?"

Clark nodded. "And nervous. Want some help with that?"

Jonathan looked at the posts he was struggling to hammer in, then looked at his son. "Sure." He stepped back and handed one to Clark. Clark took it, then positioned himself above the spot where it was supposed to go. He was bout to ram it in the ground when Chloe pulled up. She honked the horn then got out and walked to where the two Kent men stood. "Hey Clark, Mr. Kent," she said happily.

"Hey Chloe," Clark said, quickly pretending that the fence post was heavy. "What are you doing here?"

Chloe pretended to be surprised. "What, can't a girl offer her friend a ride?"

Clark smiled. "Sure," he said. "I'll help you with this later, Dad."

"Have fun," Jonathan said, smiling at his son. "And don't get too drunk!"

Clark rolled his eyes as he got in the passenger side of Chloe's car. Once they were on the road he turned to ask her a question. "Any reason for giving me a ride?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, actually," she said. "I've been dying to tell you for so long, and now is as good a time as any."

Clark waited expectantly, kind of nervous about what she might say. _What has she wanted to tell me for a long time?_

"About six years ago I saw you catch a car that was flying through the air," Chloe said.

Clark opened his mouth to deny it, but she beat him to it. "Clark Kent, don't lie to me! I know I saw it. Alicia showed me. Actually, it was the night she-" Chloe stopped herself, knowing what happened that night probably still hurt him. Clark was silent for a moment, then he said, "So you know I have powers?"

Chloe nodded. "Not just that," she said. Clark held his breath. _This is it, _he thought.

"I know you're Superman." Chloe watched as Clark hung his head in defeat. "So you're not denying it?" she asked. Clark shook his head. "What's the point?"

Chloe grinned. "It's about time. You know, you should have told me a long time ago that you're-"

"What?" Clark interrupted. "An alien with superpowers?"

Chloe glanced at him. "Well…yeah," she said, pulling into a parking space at the school. "We're here," she said.

As they were walking toward the school Chloe noticed Clark's nervousness. "What?" she said, nudging him. "You can save the world but you can't face your classmates?"

Clark smiled. "I guess you're right," he said.

"Of course I am," Chloe said as the two entered their high school.

"Wow," Chloe said. "It hasn't changed at all!"

Clark nodded. "It's amazing. Just like a long walk down memory lane."

One of the teachers walked up and gave them nametags. "Everyone's in the gym," she told them. "Thanks," Chloe said as she and Clark walked to the gym. Before they went in Clark used his x-ray vision to look through the door. "It's crowded," he said. Chloe looked at him. "How do you-oh." In mid-sentence she remembered he could see through things. "Well, this is it," Clark said, opening the door for Chloe.

The gym was decorated with the school mascot and lots of red and yellow balloons. The room was full of Clark's old classmates, but he was only looking for one person. He finally spotted Pete standing at the refreshment table, looking happy to be back.

Smiling, Clark made his way over to the table. "Hey, Pete," he said, stopping in front of his friend. Pete looked at him. "Hey, Clark," he said, looking Clark up and down. Clark found Pete's behavior kind of strange, but he ignored it. He was too happy to see Pete again and nothing was going to bother him. "How have you been?" Clark asked.

"Oh, you know," Pete said. "Good. How about you? Doing anything interesting?"

Clark frowned. "Not really. I work for the _Daily Planet_ now."

Pete laughed. "You? I figured that's what Chloe would be doing."

Clark shrugged. "Life surprises you sometimes," she said. Pete nodded. "Yeah. So, do you do anything else?"

Clark frowned again. "Pete, what do you mean?"

Pete looked around to see if anyone was listening, then lowered his voice. "Okay, I don't know how else to say this. Clark, are you Superman?"

Clark blinked a couple of times in surprise, then laughed. Pete was confused. "What's so funny?" he asked. Clark stopped laughing so he could answer. "Pete, of course I am!"

Pete looked relieved. "Good. So what happened while I was gone?"

Clark raised his eyebrows. "How long do you have?"

After twenty minutes, Clark had more or less filled Pete in. "So- let me get this straight- Chloe knows?" he asked.

"Chloe knows what?" Chloe said, walking up to the two boys. "Chloe, hey!" Pete said, hugging his friend. "It's great to see you too, Pete," she said. "So, what do I know?"

Clark looked at her. "About me," he said. Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Wait, Pete knows too?"

"Um, he found out about two years before you."

Chloe shrugged. "Huh. SO now the only person who doesn't know is-"

"Lana!" Clark said as Lana walked up behind Chloe. "Hi guys," she said. "Hey Pete. It's good to see you again!"

Pete smiled. "Hi Lana."

Lana moved next to Clark as the group of friends talked. After a few minutes Pete looked at Clark. "Dude, are you okay?" he asked. Clark was indeed looking sick. He glanced down at his hands and sure enough, his veins were pulsing and green. Lana stepped closer. "Clark, what's wrong?" The minutes she got closer to him, Clark fell forward. Chloe and Pete grabbed his arms. "Clark!" They looked down at him, wondering what was wrong. "Kryptonite," he moaned. Chloe looked around frantically, searching for somewhere to take Clark. "The locker room!" she said. Pete and Chloe helped Clark to the locker room and Lana followed. "Guys, what's going on?" she asked as Chloe and Pete laid Clark on a bench. "Um…Clark's having an allergic reaction!" Pete said.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Sure. We have to figure out where it's coming-" She had an epiphany. "Lana, are you wearing your necklace?"

Pete's eyes widened in realization. "It's made of Kryptonite!"

Lana, still utterly confused, nodded and pulled the necklace made from the meteor that killed her parents out from under her shirt. Chloe looked at her. "Sorry," she said, grabbing Lana's necklace and throwing it out of the room. "I don't understand," Lana said. Clark sat up, feeling better since the Kryptonite was gone. He was thinking about what to say. _It'll be really hard to lie after this. And I don't like keeping things from Lana anyway. _

"Lana, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Chapter Three 

Lana's mind was racing. _For some reason my necklace was making Clark sick, _she thought. _And he, Chloe, and Pete were calling it Kryptonite..._

Things were beginning to click. _And the night Clark comes back to town I get mugged, and who's there to save me? Superman._

Lana gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Lana, I'm-" Clark began.

"Oh my God," she interrupted. "You're Superman!"

Clark swallowed and nodded.

"So all that time in high school you had powers," Lana stated. Clark nodded again.

"Every time I was in trouble and you showed up- So that really was you in that tornado?"

"Yes. I couldn't tell you. At the time, not even Pete knew," Clark said. "I wanted to tell you so bad, but I also thought it was best you didn't know."

Pete and Chloe stood off to the side, wondering if Clark was going to tell _everyone. _

Lana sat down. "This is…wow. I mean, I don't know what I always thought your secret was, but the truth is so much stranger," she said.

"Yeah," Clark said, looking at her. "It's not every day you find out your friend is an alien."

"And a superhero," Chloe added. After a few moments of silence, Clark spoke up. "Why don't we go and enjoy the rest of our reunion?"

Later, back at the barn, Clark was up in his loft thinking about the day. _So now she knows. I hope she doesn't think of me any different, _he thought. Clark was just about to go back to the house when he heard footsteps. He turned around to find himself facing Lana. "Hey," he said.

She smiled. "Hi. I, um, wanted to ask you a question."

Clark nodded. "Sure, anything," he said, sitting down on the couch. Lana followed suit. "Clark, I want to know the real reason you never told me."

Clark gulped. _I was hoping she wouldn't ask that._

He looked at his hands. "The meteor shower that I came here in killed your parents. Lana, it's my fault. If it hadn't-"

Lana put her finger to his mouth. "Clark, you never told me because you thought I'd be upset about my parents?"

Clark nodded.

"Maybe a long time ago I would have been, but you couldn't control it. I don't blame you." Lana's heart almost broke at how relieved Clark looked.

He looked as if a huge weight had been lifted. Lana couldn't control herself. She leaned forward and kissed Clark.

Clark was slightly surprised at her gesture, but he was happy to return it. _I guess you can go home again, _he thought.

**

* * *

A/N: There it is! Well, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**The Spooky Mulder**


End file.
